


One, and only

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boob me, Cum belly, Don't take this serious, M/M, Mpreg, Sleep Sex, This is crack, clone incest, summon the clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clones by magic, Harry has sleep sex with the clone. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me and myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blender/gifts).



> Blender, you really have to be careful what you say over reviews and skype

“Well this is interesting,” Harry said, as he blinked and looked at.. himself.

“Always knew Snape would screw me over one day,” the other Harry said, they both went green for a moment.

“How long do you think this will last?” the original Harry asked the magical copy.

“With our luck, weeks,” the other said.

“We need another name for you, because this is awkward,” Harry said, his other self looked thoughtful.

“I'll go with James, our middle name,” Harry two or now James said.

“Its getting late, lest head to bed,” Harry said, and they started heading to the Dumbledore had given them till the Clone situation ended.

OoOoO

Harry had a bad habit of sleeping naked, and he didn't even think of the fact that James was him and would sleep naked also. At sixteen his brain was also a dangerous zone of porn like images, like all males.

The deep asleep duo didn't even realize that James was spooning Harry, or that they were both having rather active wet dreams.

Or acting on them.

James thrust deeply within Harry, his penis hard within him. Harry didn't even wake, deep in his own dream of being taken hard. Unknown to many Harry was both uke and seme, his conquests just kept quiet and he made sure no one ended pregnant.

Harry moaned in his sleep, pushing himself back onto James mast.

This continued on for quiet awhile, as the two parts of Harry got rid of there blue balls.

Both soon quieted as James released deep inside harry.

Harry, who also asleep could not set the spells to keep conception from happening.

OoOoO

Morning was awkward, as James was still ball deep within Harry. Of course he was hard again, and harry couldn't help but moan from being sore and movements to separating only caused James to orgasm and release his seed in him again.

“Ah shit...” Harry said when he tried the anti conception spells after the fact, the spells actually seem to bounce off him.

“That would only happen...” James began.

“If i conceived... did we just literally knock up our self?” Harry said in disbelief.

“Awkward....” James said looking a bit green, but they had heard of wizards using magic to impregnate themselves to continue a line... so people wouldn't react since it happened often. Just.. not like this.

“This is incest.. at its weirdest,” Harry said in disbelief.

“You know, if were already pregnant...” James said trailing off, Harry smacked him. 

“Perv,” he told the clone.

“I know you are,” James smirked, for they were one person.

“Well... I don't have classes today,” Harry said thoughtfully, fully curious on what it would be like to do awake and he was already pregnant.

OoOoO

Several hours later Harry and James both felt smug, James had managed to give him a cum belly that made him look five months pregnant seed.

“Thank goodness classes for this year ends next month,” Harry said as they cleaned themselves up in the shower, with only a bit of sex play.

“We'll need to tell Poppy, should we home schooled the last year because of the baby?” James asked, placing a hand on the cum belly, wondering how it would feel when the baby was that far along.

“Thank goodness Voldemort was defeated last year, if he was still here I'd probably think i liked girls or something,' harry said with disgust, he had ended his friendship with the weasleys when he found them trying to drug him with strong love potions, thankfully Bill, Charlie and twins were not in on it.

“Gay.. Harry dear, i think its more like to fuck oneself,” James purred as they pulled on clothing. “Because seeing your beautiful ass under me was better then anything, and i know you liked being taken by yourself more then anyone else.”

“Fine.. you win,” Harry pouted, but allowed James to claim his mouth.

“Before this ends, I'm going to learn how to make you come back,” Harry promised James, after all if he had more children they were definitely having the sames father.. himself.

OoOoO

'Your definitely pregnant,” Poppy told harry, Harry grinned and James smirked proudly.

“This is probably the first time a pregnancy happened this way before,” Harry said placing a hand on his cum belly.

“Oh no, I've seen this happen before. Something about an accident like this, always ends in a pregnancy,” she said actually laughing.

“Really, we could have used a bit of warning since we literally knocked myself up in our sleep.. also.. how long are males pregnancies. I never looked it up.”

'It depends on the magic level of the parents, and both your magic is very powerful since your one person really... so I'd say two to three months with all the magic in your system,” she said to there shock.

'Two to...” harry gulped.

“Three months,' James continued, they stared at each other. They had to prepare a place to live fast this summer.

“Now, I'll see you in three days. By then the fetus will be far enough along to tel the gender,” she told them.

'Right... um.. do you know a spell to separate on purpose?” Harry asked blushing.

“I did say this happened before,” the nurse said smirking.

OoOoO

“Harry, a baby,” Hermione said squealing, Harry shrugged not caring that with that the whole school probably knew.

“At least magic will keep away the incest problems,” James said nuzzling Harry's neck and began to give him a hicky.

Suddenly Hermione turned and ran for it, the two blinked.

“Did she run away talking about yaoi, twincest and fanfiction?” harry asked,

“I'm more concerned about the bloody nose... I think?” James said bewildered.

OoOoO

When James vanished and recombined with Harry two hours before they saw Poppy, Harry really had to blush. He now had all the memories, emotions of the thoughts of James. That meant he had memorized of being fucked and fucking himself.

Also finding himself painfully aroused, he quickly began the spell Poppy taught him to separate James from himself again.

James pulled him into a closet, they did after all have two hours.


	2. Faster then you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized i forgot teh disclaimer. own nothing but teh fic

“This will definitely be a two month long pregnancy,” Pomfrey said scanning the pregnant teen, Harry winced knowing that a magical pregnancy would be stressful.

“Can you tell us the gender?” Harry asked, wanting to know if his heir was a boy or girl.

“Two boys and a girl, didn't realize you were so fertile.. that's rare,” Poppy said in surprise.

“Triplets..” harry squeaked, well that explained why in a few days he had been gaining noticeable weight.

Thump

Harry turned and blinked, his other self had just fainted.

“Hey, I'm the one pregnant... er.. wait... that makes us pregnant since i can't summon you all the time,” Harry said blushing.

OoOoO

“Triplets, the last set of triplets born from male pregnancy was five hundred years ago,” Hermione said, hugging Hogwarts a history to her chest and he swore it looked like she was about to start making out with it.

“Yeah, I got permission this weekend to look at houses to buy. I want a big place because I'm not stopping at three,” Harry told her, a manic gleam came to her face.

“I better be there godmother,' she said in a way that scared him, harry nodded quickly, and she went back to her normal book addicted self.

“I have research to do,” she squealed and rushed off.

“She scares me,” James said.

“lets hurry off, we have to get in contact with people if we want to house hunt,” harry said.

They didn't make it back to there room for several hours, there were too many closets.

OoOoO

That coming weekend, Harry found himself house hunting alone. Poppy had suggested not summoning his alter ego from himself for a week otherwise he'd never get anything done

He was also starting to wonder if this pregnancy was going to be shorter then two months, he already looked five months along. Sure he was having triplets, but Poppy had said two months and it wasn't a month along yet.

It was his tenth house, and his feet were swelling, he was horny and his bladder was ready to burst.

The tenth house was also his dream house, huge lawn and far away from the city so rather private. The house was actually a manor of some dead pureblood family of a light sided family apparently, with a mass of rooms.

All it needed was it cleaned, gardens fixed and maybe a pool.

“I'll take it, but first where is the bathroom?” he asked, not like he couldn't afford it.

OoOoO

Harry sighed as he waited for Poppy to finish with a firsty, he had only just gotten back from the househunt. His new house was being cleaned by Rental house elves, he hoped to get Dobby and Winky and a few other elves to bond with him.. and well James. He really needed for Poppy to check his pregnancy, because when eh left this morning he looked five months and now he looked closer to seven.

The babies were far to active too, this was not a two month pregnancy.

“Harry, is everything okay?” she asked the pregnant teen.

“You said two months for the pregnancy right?” harry asked.

“Yes, that's what the scans said.” she replied.

He pulled his robes open, to show her his huge belly. Huge as in, a person carrying triplets almost in the seventh month.

“Oh dear...” she said, and began to scanning him.

“Well?” he asked, wincing as a kick almost got his bladder.

“I misread the scan, because the clone should have been sharing your magic I missed it. James had equal your magic in all ways, and when he remerged with you it doubled your magic and sped the pregnancy up. Thankfully the doubling up magic only happened the first time, or the pregnancy would only have been days,” she said frowning.

“That's insane,” Harry said in disbelief. “When am I due then?”

'I'd say friday at the least,” Poppy said.

'I need to order baby items now,” Harry panicked, running for the baby order catalogue he'd been leafing through the last few days.

OoOoO

Harry waddled through the school, his huge belly tight against the front of robes. Because of quick pregnancy, Harry didn't have many male pregnancy clothing, but just enough.

The annoying part was that in the last day he'd gained a rather large set of boobs, boons that were large and perky and put many to shame. Poppy had warned him about this, since otherwise he would of had to bottle feed the triplets. After the babies were weaned the breasts would stay, since magic couldn't reverse the breasts. Magic had given him a womb created by cum, breasts and just before birth he'd gain a channel behind his balls for birth.

At this point, he realized that male pregnancy only made the wizard a fertile hermaphrodite.

He rubbed a hand in front of his belly, he was due any time now and he wished that Poppy would let him summon James. Sure he knew James was literally himself, but the comfort of him being in labour would be nice.

He was also freaking horny as hell, his pregnancy was at the nine month stage and he hadn't had sex since James was last summoned.

The teen knew he was a bit of a slut even before he'd claimed his own ass, and knew James wouldn't care if he fucked someone else since James was as slutty as himself... he was him.

It was a brain burner.

And.. well as long as he didn't knock the person up....

He smirked.

OoOoO

With being heavily pregnant Harry could not be the uke right now, but as he thrust deep into the other males ass he smirked. The teen under him knew that Harry was with himself, but didn't care as long as Harry proved how good he was.

“Cum for me...” harry told his currant lover, who screamed as Harry hit there spot.

Filius Flitwick was definitely enjoying the teen thrusting inside him, really people always thought he was older then he looked due to his goblin half blood state.

His half blood state also made it harder to have sex, and the wizarding world was a very very slutty sexy place.

“In the future, would you carry my heir?' he asked asked the teen claimed him.

“In a few years,” Harry promised, and teh part of his ego that was James didn't mind either.

Suddenly Harry pulled away.

'Whats wrong?” Filius asked, harry winced and placed a hand on his stomach.

“I just went into labour,” Harry said, they quickly grabbed there clothing.

Omake:  
Blame blenders review in chappy one

Harry: are you a plumber?  
James: Do you have a crack you need sealed?  
harry: Oh yes... a large one


	3. here you are baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't going to post this at first, but blender was giving me the eyes.. you win blender

Most people had there ever loving spouse to scream at, and to crush there hand into smithereens if possible. Since harry literally knocked up himself, he could only swear at himself as he laboured to get three large objects out of the small channel behind his balls.

“Your almost dilated Harry, just a bit more and you can start pushing,” Poppy told him calmly, Harry swore a streak of language that would make a Death Eater blush and hide... if there had been Death eaters still about anyway.

Men, were not really made to give birth. It didn't matter that magic made them hermaphrodites to do so, they just were not made for giving birth.

He was not getting pregnant again for years, next time James and himself have sex James would be the Uke. Due to the summon spell for the clone form, James didn't have to worry about getting pregnant.

“Push Mister Potter, its time,” Poppy told.

“Damn you James,, Damn you,” Harry screamed, he's threaten to castrate his other but that would be castrating himself.. enough said.

There was so much pain, because of the fast pace of his pregnancy the pain potions were going through his system too fast to work.

“Push,” poppy told the struggling wizard.

“I am you freaking bitch,” Harry screamed angrily, he gave a gasp and a cry filled the air.

“Its a boy!” she called, and placed the baby in a magical incubator.

Then the began again, he screamed as this baby came since.. well birth was painful.

“Another boy,” Poppy said.

“One more,” he cried, his little girl.

Thankfully she came quicker through the channel, giving quiet a cry.

“Its the girl,” Poppy said, Harry smiled and allowed himself to fall unconscious.

OoOoO

The sun was lowering itself when Harry finally woke, he peered down and was happy to see his stomach was mostly back to normal. Mostly, because carrying triplets had him having the after baby belly.

“Just on time,” Poppy said walking into the room.

“My babies,” harry said, she smiled and pointed to a large magical incubator in the corner, where he could see three small babies sleeping. Carefully she rolled the incubator over, and he allowed her to pick them up and place them into his arms.

“This boy is the oldest,” Poppy said, pointing to one of the boys, who had a heads of thick messy black hair.

“James Elliot Potter,” harry said naming his eldest.

He then peered at the other boy, he was slightly tinier and no hair on the top of his head, but rather expressive red eyebrows.

“Sirius Charles Potter,” he said, naming his middle child.

“What about the girl?” Poppy asked, she had set a magical birth certificate out for each baby.

“She looks like a mini version of her grandmother,” he mused thoughtfully.

“Lily Dorea Potter,” Harry said, as he watched all three certificates filled out with magic and glowed as the children were registered.

“And now that the children are born, you can summon James. Just no sex till your healed,” she told him, and helped put the children back into the incubator to rest.

“Thank you,” Harry told the nurse, at least with James there he could do his final exams.

He pulled his wand off the bedside table, quickly summoning his other.

He had to stare and blink though, he hadn't realized what effected him would effect James.

There was the after baby belly, the giant perfect boobs of doom, and teh slight curves his body had taken in the final week of pregnancy.

“We did good,” James said looking at the forms of there children.

“Were going to make sure to use protections in teh future, even when asleep. I had to take way too many potions during the pregnancy to stay healthy,” Harry sighed, but he still planned to have more children.

“Filius was a rather delicious to take wasn't he,” James said, smirking over the memories of the event.

“When we carry his heir, at least the pregnancy will go a bit slower for me to enjoy the pregnancy,” Harry smiled, he and James kissed.

“Mind if i go let him claim me, let off a bit more hornyness?” James asked with a smirk.

“Go ahead, I'm just going to rest,” Harry yawned, he claimed one more kiss then fell quickly back asleep.

James grinned, feeling proud of himself and his children, wishing that Harry would recover quickly so that he could claim his other again.

Now, where would Filius be at this time of evening.

OoOoO

“Mr Potter, you just gave birth you should be resting!” Filius said as the teen came into his office, he had been grading work as most of the castle celebrated the birth of the triplets.

Then he realized Harry was wearing normal clothing, but the slight bulge of the belly showed the after birth belly from the triplets.

“Harry is resting, we just didn't realize I'd carry the after baby weight also,” James purred, tilting his chest so that his new breasts stood at attention.

“Well now James, how can i help you,” Filius said, smirking at the clone.

“i wasn't allowed out once we realized teh pregnancy was going so fast, and harry missed being the uke so much. And Poppy, she tells me whiel i can get people pregnant i can't get pregnant,” James said clothing the door and locking it with a click, then with one movement his clothing slithered to the floor.

“i do rather like being the seme better then Uke Mr Potter,” Filius said also removing his clothing.

OoOoO

Rita smirked as she looked at the three babies and birth certificates, she would be the first to have the scoop on the Potter Heirs. Sure there had been pregnant potter pictures via student, but this would gain her money.

Her Animagus form was perfect for her job.

She only wished she could change and take pictures of them, but it was too dangerous with Potter sleeping there.

OoOoO

Harry woke briefly when James slipped into the hospital bed smelling of sex, he smiled and snuggled up to his other and fell asleep.

James winced a bit as he got comfy. For such a small man his manhood had quite the length, he was definitely going to drag the professor off for a threesome with harry sometime this summer.


	4. Goblins have big ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration leads to weird places

Harry smirked to himself as he looked at his reflection in the huge bedroom mirror, school was over and he was now living in his new home. His stomach was again flat, due to post maternity spells and potions.

He found he enjoyed the swelling his breasts did as they grew heavy with milk, he had quite a rack that put many female models to shame in the porn industry.

The triplets were napping in there cribs in the nursery next door, they were thankfully sleeping through the nights so far and he was glad. After all how could he have sex, if they were crying all night.

It was only three weeks since he gave birth, and only now had Poppy given him the okay.

“James is with Filius, had to get sex somehow,” Harry sighed, he's somehow overpowered the spell and James had been about since he'd been summoned after the birth. “I bet they won't mind coming.” 

OoOoO

Filius moaned as Harry thrust deep within him, as he himself thrust deep inside James.

He felt like he was in a sex sandwich, both Harry and himself had protection spells on since they were the only ones able to get pregnant in the group.

He was proud to say that he'd given both James and Harry cum bellies, mind you James had been almost at his side all the time since the triplets birth. He knew Harry had sent him, totally sexually frustrated after not being able to have deep sex till he healed.

Most of the student body would have wondered why Filius had stayed behind his large desk during the last weeks of school, that was because he's had James naked with his penis deep inside James behind the desk.

He'd been pumping away happily, feeling smug that he was having sex in public and no one knew since James had a silence spell on himself. He also proved, that one could keep someone with a cum belly for weeks on end.

Now he found a new kink, of sucking on Harry's and James Majestic breasts, the milk slipping down his throat. He even used a spell to makes the breasts refill, not wanting the babies to go without.

Of course, at that moment James remerged with Harry making the two remaining to fall onto the bed.\\\

Then Harry collapsed, Filius pulled apart from the young man to check on him.

It looked like it was more from shock, since this was the longest he'd been both James and Harry at once. He smirked, he hadn't expected for Harry to gain a bigger cum belly from James cum belly though.

OoOoO

It was two months later and Harry was looking in shock at his no longer flat belly, 

“Of course Fate screws with me,” Harry groaned placing a hand at the rounding curve of his belly, already looking five months pregnant. And this time it wasn't a cum belly, he probably would have noticed it earlier but Filius had happily been filling him and James since the triplets had been born.

Scanning himself with a spell, he had of course beaten all odds. While he'd had spells on himself to not gotten pregnant, Filius had somehow gotten James pregnant (which should have been impossible even with magic) and the fetus had joined with Harry when they became one again.

Actually, he'd only noticed when he'd felt movement from his belly.

OoOoO

It was strange to enter the school now, since the triplets had been born he'd been home schooled with nice 'teacher' visits from Filius. To hide his condition he'd worn loose robes, after all he had no idea if the older man would be happy to have his heir on the way right now.

He found the half goblin in his classroom, finishing up some paperwork as he waited for the next class to begin.

“Harry, welcome,” the small man said with a possessive smirk, Harry smiled and walked over claiming the mans lips with his own. He ignored the fact he went hard right away, he had to talk to his lover first before they had fun.

“Filius, you know how they say I break all odds.. such as the clone spell and such..” Harry said trailing off, the man blinked then his eyes widened.

“Oh... oh my,” Filius said, Harry took the mans hand and placed it on his not actually a cum belly just in time for a baby movement.

“We beat the odds, you got James pregnant and that meant I became pregnant,” Harry whispered.

“I'm shocked, but i'm glad too... I already know your a wonderful mother,” Filius told him, the man took his hand and led him to his office closing the door and locking it behind him.

“I was worried it was too soon, the triplets are still being breast fed. I don't even know if this is one baby or not,” Harry whispered.

“Shhh love, we'll find out,” Filius said, and instead of the intense sex they usually had the man began to take the younger man gently.

Harry could only moan in happiness.

“Would you like for me to take you under my desk while i teach?” Filius smirked, Harry could only moan.

OoOoO

Harry cried out as Filius road him had, only silence spells and others keeping the students from finding out that there teacher was having mind blowing sex in front of them.

Of course he had his memories from his James half doing this, but it seemed even more amazing when he did it in his true body.

He screamed as Filius hit just the right spot sending an orgasm through him. Cum sprayed from his penis, but not onto the floor but into another's mouth. To make it even more interesting he'd pulled James out, expanding the space under the desk.

Soon he wasn't crying out as James arranged himself so that he could suck Harry and Harry could suck him.

Maybe pregnancy celebration sex wasn't too bad.

OoOoO

Harry hummed happily as he lay on his bed, after sex with Filius he'd headed home having left the triplets with the elves long enough. James he'd left with Filius, he'd only used a bit of magic to summon his other half so James would return to him soon.

Mind you he had also stopped to talk to Poppy, to get her to tell him how many babies and when he was due.

He was not as far along as he thought, and definitely carrying more then triplets.

Apparently his magic made him very fertile, since he was carrying quintuplets this time. At least this time he had more time, Poppy had told him that with the goblin blood the pregnancy would take six months, something about goblin magic.

Right now he was two month along, huge due to he was male and he was carrying quintuplet's and the fact that those with goblin blood always grew fast in the womb but there magic wouldn't be stable to be born till the sixth months.

“Really hoping your siblings will be weaned by the time your born, that or find a spell that grew extra sets of breasts,” Harry said to his growing unborn children. A bit fo drool escaped him at the thought of that, he found James or Filius playing with them fun and the more the better. There was something sexual of his lovers drinking his milk.

Okay.. he was so calling Poppy to ask.

OoOoO

Harry giggled as he played with his new breasts. Instead of one set he now had four sets. Okay it hurt like hell when he was fully milk bound but they were so sensitive Filius couldn't help but drive him wild with him.

He ignored the fact his form became even more curvy as his new sets settled, and would pass as female if looked at.

All it took was a spell to hide his extra sets, and using a spell to grow his hair. Hello Model material, as long as one ignored the rather impressive penis he sported.. bah he'd just use magic to notice it not.

“Marry me,” Filius begged as he took Harry nice and hard, with the younger male now halfway through his pregnancy.

“What,” Harry cried out in shock and orgasm. “But you know I'm a slut, a cock whore and there are so many cocks i haven't tasted yet.”

“So am I, the wizarding world doesn't care about legalities of birth. Your mine, and no matter how many claim you or you bare there child you and James are mine in the end,” Filius told his ebony haired lover.

“Yes, yes I'll marry you. Now keep going,” Harry hissed under him, for he had stopped thrusting.

OoOoO

If there was one thing Harry was happy about, is that with how big he was magic kept him from being bed bound like a muggle would be. He was four months along with two to go and he could not see his toes.

He waddled around, leaving most things to the elves since he couldn't do many things in his condition. Thankfully the triplets were very well behaved, or his second pregnancy would be much harder.

Mind you, he swore his bladder had him peeing every two seconds.

A bit of light glanced off the ring on his hand, simple but beautiful. Goblin made, and a goblin from his lovers family had married them. 

Married, something he had never thought would happen to him.

Filius was a cock whore just like himself, and he wondered what type of lovers they would have in the future. Harry did plan to have protection spells on both James and himself, he would need much more space between the next pregnancy and this one.

Okay, he knew it was strange to be in love with the feeling of being pregnant. And while the cravings and so on were annoying, but everything else was amazing.. if only male pregnancies were longer.

Wait, non human blood made pregnancies longer...

Wonder if Filius would suggest anyone.

TBC


End file.
